The ONe
by Deadlypoetic
Summary: Betty's heart is broken after the Christmas party when everything is snapped into perspective. Then she's comforted by the least likely person of all


Disclaimer: I do not own "Ugly Betty"

Summary: This story is based off of the Christmas party episode. My mind went crazy when Marc grabbed Betty and they were that close. So, with Daniel with Sophia, Walter a dud, and Henry with that woman, who does Betty turn to but her beloved coworker.

Betty sat outside of Mode, her knees drawn to her chest with tears streaming down her face. Henry was with someone...Betty couldn't believe it. She had thought Henry was the one. But, there was Walter, the guy who had cheated on her then came crawling back. And Daniel, someone cared deeply for as a friend who could have been more was with Sophia. Lonely and depressed, Betty sat outside her work place.

"Betty?" A voice questioned. Betty raised her head to find Marc, bundled tightly in an expensive looking black coat, looking down at her surprisingly, with concern. Wiping her tears away, she managed a strangled.

"What do you want?" Marc sat down next to her, his brown eyes full of worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently. Betty shrugged. "Was is that William guy?''

"It's Walter, and no," She sighed. Marc cocked his head to the side. "Is something wrong Marc?" Betty questioned exasperatedly.

"No, why ask?" Betty smiled at the sudden appealing innocence of him at the moment.

"You've never cared about me before," Marc shrugged. "The reason why I'm out is because, the guy I'm pretty sure I loved is with someone else," Marc 'oh'ed and put an arm around her.

"Well then, I have just the thing to make you feel better. Come on," He stood up and offered a hand to Betty. Betty contemplated what might be in store and whether or not to go along. Finally, she took his extended hand and was pulled to her feet. "Don't worry, though you should probably call your family and tell them you're going to be a bit late," Betty nodded and called. Marc waited patiently for her to finish before grasping her hand again. "This way,"

Marc led her, hand in hand, to the park where they came to stop at the skate rink. It was nearly deserted. Betty looked at his in confusion. "Trust me alright?" Betty smiled and nodded. What was going on? What happened to the Marc who teased her incessantly? "Shoe size?

"7," Marc nodded and walked off, to rent the skates. Betty was confused. Really truly confused. Outside of work, Marc seemed very...normal. Marc came back a few moments later, two pairs of skates swinging from his hands. "You didn't have to do this Marc,"

"I wanted to," He handed her a pau with a smile. Marc easily put his skates on but Betty had some trouble. Marc noticed and grinned. "Need some help?" Betty bit her lip and nodded. Marc heaved her legs across his own and slipped the skate onto it and tied it before doing the same to the other one. Betty was blushing because of their interesting position. Marc helped her stand up and led her to the ice. Unfortunately, this was Betty's first time ice skating and Marc sensed that. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her slowly over the ice.

"Marc..." Betty blushed even deeper than she had before. "Um, what are you, eh..."

"Oh relax Betty, I'm just making sure that you're not going to fall," Marc chuckled quietly. Just as the words left his mouth, Betty's foot went out from under her. Marc's gripped tightened around Betty who stumbled some more before regaining her balance. "See?" Betty blushed and laughed.

They began speeding up as Betty got used to the skates. Pretty soon, they were gliding around the rink. "Thank you Marc," Betty whispered to him when they took a break. Marc smiled at her.

"I'll get us some hot chocolate," Betty smiled back.

"Thank you," Marc disappeared again and Betty had time to think. Walter was sweet but boring as hell. Walter was the safe choice. Daniel was with Sophia and Betty was very happy for them, but at the same time sad. He wasn't going to need her anymore. Henry was the one that made her heart race and her palms sweat. He was cute, gentle, caring. He wasn't Walter of Daniel, but he wasn't single. Betty saw him kissing that girl, it hurt. Then there was Marc. Marc who always teased her and hurt her feelings. The same Marc who helped her with her skates. the same Marc whose soul purpose at work was to torment her. The same Marc who was concerned. Betty, needless to say, was thoroughly confused.

Betty sat there, on the cold bench, absorbed in her thoughts when Marc returned. He stood there silently for a moment just watching her. He shook himself out of his daze and sat beside her. "Here Betty," Marc extended a steaming cup. Betty jumped and her head whipped in his direction.

"Oh," She took the cup quietly. "Thank you," There was silence.

"Boy's got you down?" Marc asked casually. Betty shrugged. "So that's it. Wilbur really is the reason,"

"It's Walter and sort of," Betty fingered her cup nervously. "It's Henry too. I saw him kissing another woman and..."

"Let me guess," Marc said, his voice changing from caring to cold. "Henry got you all hot and bothered and then you find out there was someone else. Then you go and question everything you ever had in a relationship," Betty nodded shyly. "Well let me tell you something Betty, don't doubt anything you do. Don't let two guys tear you up," Betty looked at the assistant in shack. He's glaring at his hot chocolate and his eyes are solemn.

"Marc, I'm just scared I won't meet the guy I'm supposed to," Betty muttered quietly.

"Betty, you're 22, you have plenty of time,"

"What is Henry is the guy?"

"Just because he makes butterflies colonized in your tummy doesn't mean he is the 'one'," Marc nearly snarled. "Sometimes, you won't know who the 'one' is until they smack into you or you give them a chance," His voice and gaze softened. "I don't really know anything about being in relationships but I know that it's hell to be in a one-sided one," Betty blinked in surprise. Marc turned and smiled at her. "You gave both of them a chance and if I do recall, Henry literally did smack into you. They aren't who you're supposed to be with,"

"I guess you're right," Betty sighed and took a drink of her cocoa. Marc leaned back and draped his arm over the back of the bench.

"Of course I'm right," He smirked at her. He looked up in shock when a soft flake landed on his nose. It was snowing. Betty half-grinned. They quickly got their skates back to the rental booth and got a taxi. They arrived at Betty's house twenty minutes later, the ride silent and companionable.

"Thank you so much Marc, you don't know what that meant to me," They were standing outside Betty Suarez's door. Marc shrugged, his hands in his pockets, the hot chocolate long since gone.

"It's the Christmas season, no one should be sad, alone, or dejected," Marc explained as if the most obvious thing in the world. Betty smiled.

"Thank you anyways," Marc shrugged, looking embarrassed. Betty stood up on her toes and kissed Marc on the cheek lightly. Marc was taken aback slightly. Before Betty could retreat into her home, Marc swooped down and kissed her cheek. Betty flushed bright red and froze.

"Merry Christmas Betty," He whispered, his face inches from hers.

"Merry Christmas Marc," Betty smiled up at him shyly. Marc smiled at her again before walking back to the cab. Betty went inside and shut the door silently behind. Once inside the cab and on his way home, Marc said to no one,

"Wilhelmina will kill me if she founds out," But Marc didn't care. He just found 'the one'.

Please don't flame, but I do appreciate constructive critism. This is just something that popped into my head.


End file.
